User talk:CandD
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the Minecraft wiki, and thank you for your much valued contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines, so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Sharple (Talk) 22:58, 30 August 2012 RE: Yep haha I worked on it myself happy editing! :) ''Sharple'' 01:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:Category Wow thanks for the category I'm sure it'll make the wiki more organized :) ''Sharple''' 21:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Mods Hi CandD, The minecraft wikia should be completely vanilla information from the game. Thank you for for reporting the page it is now deleted :) Sharple Talk/ Dude, I know how pistons work. when connected to a redstone current, they extend. Herobrine, Mighty god of all things destructive and evil (talk) 22:37, October 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sandboxes I think you need to explain more of these sandboxes, but you can go ahead and test in your sandbox by creating User:CandD/Sandbox remember don't edit it just to get edits I always stalk the recent activity even tho I was sick the past week. I hope this message clear things up Sharple Talk/ 20:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sandbox The article looks neat and very polished. If you have any requests on a userbox please message me. You can also create an userbox and send it to me to get approved as long as you haven't made a template for that userbox. Sharple Talk/ 21:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "More clay! Homework! Free time! I found them yesterday! Sorry to break it to ya!" etc. Enough with the emotional-problem-included-status-styled editing comments on whatever pages you edit. It kinda looks silly. Seriously (after seeing yur contribution page_ your'e putting paragraphs into comments that the previous editor of the page probably won't read.HiddenVale 03:40, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, the Minecraft Wiki Network page has one error, just a small misspell that I think needs to be fixed. 99th slayer (talk) 19:04, October 23, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer RE: Misspelling I can't edit that page for errors, it's locked so I can't fix it. 99th slayer (talk) 22:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer Here is the misspelled word on the page: "exprience" and it's supposed to be "experience" 99th slayer (talk) 22:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer Page Merging Hey, I think the Library page needs to be merged with the Stronghold page, since libraries aren't an independent structure and only found in strongholds. Re: Alpha Channel An alpha channel is, in essence, the transparent "color" of the image. It doesn't have to be a specific color, that's just how the image editors actualize it. If you open up a PNG with an alpha channel in Photoshop or GIMP, and have a look at the ''Channels window, there should be Red, Green, Blue and Alpha. If you untick the box for Alpha, then the transparency for the image will be disabled. In GIMP, the easiest way to make an Alpha channel would have to be making a two-layered image with the actual image content on the top layer, and with a completely blank bottom layer. By completely blank, I don't mean white or black, I mean empty (Select All → Del). PNG (Portable Network Graphic) is the most used format for transparent or high-quality pictures on Wikia, as it has relatively good compression plus transparency support. I hope this covers the topic pretty well, but if there's anything else you need to know, just flip me a message. Nominated for Administratorship You have been nominated for administratorship right here. MM777 (talk) 19:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Request Rollback I've nominated you for rollback rights right here. MM777 (talk) 21:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Heads-up You need permission to create and add uncreated categories before you post them on any page please reread our Policy. Sharple Talk/ 19:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, normally I would, but I figured since theres an Entity category on the "official" minecraft wiki, I'd get the green card either way. — CandD (talk) 22:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey im new Pointers, i guess I was the 1 editing pages 2-3 days ago Thanks for the edit :3Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey, I need editing for the new page that I made, the Activator rail!Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Attackjojo333... Hey I am trying to fix some left over damage I found HEROINE he moved that to replace the name Abandoned Mine Shaft but I can't move I was wondering if you can Alertfiend (talk) 01:23, April 13, 2013 (UTC) shadow.blank i've seen that random page that you have marked for deletion, i have a question about that. Is it possible to ban a user with an IP address (like 71.235.117.29)? Shadow.blankTalk 22:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) CandD you are awesome 18:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC)sonicblue15 Boxes & B-DAY Hello! I was looking at some of tne Userboxes you made and I hope they get approved! I espcially like the Golem ones and various others. Also, Happy Late B-DAY! StrawDogAmerica (talk) 21:47, August 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sourcing Thanks for the quick tips and I hope to continue to do great on the Wiki and maybe be ranked up there with you! StrawDogAmerica (talk) 14:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC)